codblackopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (German for "Theatre of the Dead") is the first zombie map introduced exclusively for Black Ops. It was originally meant to be released for Call of Duty: World at War in the unreleased fourth map pack, but was instead released with Black Ops. This zombie map features Nazi Zombies, Hellhounds and the newly introduced Gas Zombies, known as Nova 6 Crawlers. Characters Kino der Toten features the original four characters from World at War: *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen Features Mystery Box The Mystery Box returns in Kino der Toten. The box can used to obtain weapons not available from the wall. As with all maps, it costs 950 points to use the box. The Teddy Bear teleports along with it, moving the box to another location when retrieved. The box's location is marked on a map above every Mystery Box location, replacing the "beam of light" previously used in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Electroshock Barriers Electro-Shock barriers return in Kino der Toten. Perk-a-Cola Machines All five Perk-a-Cola machines are present on this map. *Quick Revive *Double Tap *Jugger-Nog *Speed Cola *Mule Kick Hellhound Round Hellhound rounds start by round 4, 5, 6, or 7 before they return 4/5 rounds later to Kino Der Toten. The best strategy is the stab the flaming hellhounds, but shoot the rest. Teleporter A teleporter returns in Kino der Toten. Unlike in Der Riese, it can be used for free, but must be linked to the core after each use. In order to use the teleporter, the power must be turned on, and it must be linked to the core. After activated, it teleports all players inside to the projection room. After a certain amount of time, players will be automatically teleported out of the projection room back to the starting room (or may be teleported to a random room first before returning to the starting room). At this point the teleporter must be linked to the core again to be used. Pack-a-Punch Machine The Pack-a-Punch machine returns from World at War's Der Riese. The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in the projection room. It can only be reached by using the teleporter. To activate the teleporter, it must be linked to the core (starting room). The power must be turned on to reach and activate the teleporter. Once the teleporter is linked, it can used for free to reach the projection room. It costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Automatic Turret A unique feature to Kino der Toten is the introduction of the automatic turret. An automatic turret can be activated for 1500 or 2000 points fertheir on. Once activated, the turret will aim at the closest zombie and fire at it for about one minute. The automatic turret can be found on the stage, and requires the power to be turned on. The turret appears to be an M60 light machine gun. Power-ups Kino der Toten features the following power-ups: *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Max Ammo *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale *death machine * Trivia *Kino der Toten was meant to be released as part of the fourth map pack in Call of Duty: World at War.